The Day the Music Died
The Day The Music Died is the seventh episode of the third season, and the 60th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Synopsis Jem is led away from her responsibilities by Riot on a cruise. When the rest of The Holograms are unable to pay Starlight Music's debt, The Misfits buy out both Starlight Music and Stingers Sound, forcing the Holograms and The Stingers to submit to the Misfits' control. This makes the Misfits into a mega group, ruling the airwaves. Rio, The Holograms and The Stingers have to find Riot and Jem fast, in order to get their lives back to normal. In the end, Pizzazz gives Starlight Music and the Starlight Foundation back to Jerrica when the Starlight Girls deliberately stress them out so much, forcing her to walk away while Eric Raymond flees off in a panic. Songs featured *"Under My Spell" - The Stingers *"Top Of The Charts" - The Misfits *"All's Right With The World" - Jem and The Holograms Goofs *After a while on the boat, Jem tells Riot she wants to return home, because she misses her sister, apparently referring to Kimber, who is Jerrica's sister. Although Riot wouldn't know that and if he heard it might have assumed Jem had a sister of her own. *When the old Starlight Music sign is smashed and replaced with the new Misfits group, Rapture is seen without shoulders on her outfit, and this is not the first time this happens in an episode. *When Pizzazz is going through Jerrica's office, and she picks up a picture of Emmett, Kimber and Jerrica, the yellow gloves Pizzazz wore disappear and we see her hands, and then the gloves return. *In the music video "All's Right With The World", we see a magazine called "Rock-Out" where Kimber wears the outfit Rock'n Roses, but the pants are blue instead of white. **Oddly enough, it never occurred to the Holograms to try to use Synergy to pinpoint Jem's exact location, although It's possible that Jem's earrings may have been damaged in the boat repackage that she and Riot were in, so this wouldn't have allowed Synergy to truly map out Jem's location. Trivia *The Jem Theme is interrupted in the middle of the intro by Kimber, who has a message and speaks right out to the viewers. Some other characters do the same throughout the episode as well (Raya, Aja, Pizzazz, Riot and Ashley). *One of the frames that are seen for less than a second says things like "Universal Leader", "Picture", "Reel No", "Color", "Length", "Roll", "Subject", "Splice" and other things. *Roger Slifer is the only writer other than the main writer who ever included the Misfits in the same episode as the Stingers. *Kimber admits that she sometimes takes things a little too personally. *Regine is mentioned in this episode, which means this episode takes place after Straight from the Heart, where Regine is introduced. Although most episode orders place this episode before that episode, including the official production numbers. *When Raya joined Jem and The Holograms, it was "the happiest day of her life". *Jem bets on number 22 on the roulette table. *The Misfits apparently would let The Holograms, Rapture and Minx join her band rather than Clash. *When joining The Misfits, The Holograms are using their outfits from when they played the mean sisters in "Beauty and the Rock Promoter". *Kimber Benton has her own office with a sign on her door at Starlight Music. *Kimber is not afraid of heights. *Harvey Gabor owns Starlight Music in this episode. Harvey acted pretty cold towards Kimber when she is about to lose everything in court. Even though Kimber and Harvey got along pretty well in the episode Father's Day also written by Roger Slifer. *Riot thinks he's smarter, stronger and more clever than Rio by far. *Minx sees Riot as her guru and inspiration. Ever since Rapture first laid eyes on Riot, she knew they belonged together. *Kimber almost reveals that Jem is her sister, but stops herself. *We get to see a glimpse of Starlight Music's address on the postcard when Rio holds it. It says 1848 Brook, Los Angeles, Ca..., 90015 *Pizzazz is on the cover of a magazine called "Pop-Time". Jem is on the cover of magazines called "POP!", "ROCK-OUT", "Starscene" and "VID". *The song "All's Right With The World" by Jem and The Holograms is re-used. Previously appeared in the episode The Talent Search (Part 2). *This episode marked Eric Raymond's final speaking appearance. *The title of this episode is a reference to a real event that happened on February 3, 1959, where rock and roll musicians, Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and J. P. "The Big Bopper" Richardson, died in a plane crash near Clear Lake, Iowa. *Kimber, Aja and Rio can't recognize Jerrica's handwriting. *According to Minx, Riot is so egotistical that he signs everything he writes with a little "R" in a circle. *The Misfits actually rename Starlight Music to Misfits Music. *This is the only episode in the series to break the fourth wall the entire episode as opposed to the ending. *The rivalry between the Holograms and the Misfits clears up in this episode and Eric loses his will to try to take over Starlight Music thanks to the Starlight Girls. *Strangely enough, Rio was never able to sense the connection that Jem/Jerrica are the same person, since they've been gone for a couple of months and just happen to have conveniently return at the same time. *When you look at it, Riot allegedly held Jem hostage on the boat they were on, showing his first criminal act on the show. *It's interesting how Pizzazz would let the Holograms join the Misfits but not Clash, although this could be because Clash doesn't play any instruments. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3